Exhaust systems for internal combustion engines direct exhaust gases formed during the combustion process in the engine to the outside, surrounding environment. Exhaust systems typically include sections of piping. These pipes have standing pressure waves therein that increase noise from the exhaust system based on the frequency of the standing wave and harmonics.